kleineweltfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Seresian War
The 'Great Seresian War '''was the war fought in the Seresian Empire between 1824 and 1878, which was considered the third phase in the Purgation War by the Ezoans, after the Purge of Ezo and the Purge of the Empire. Prelude Purgation War As Seresians terrorists in Ezo began to do their work around 1807, so came the answer of the Ezoan. Countless little groups of anti-Seresians arose, the most noteable being the Shiroishi Hanneko Kyokai (Shiroishi Anti-Cat Movement) in Sapporo, led by a masked figure called Katsugan. This man got more and more sympathy of the Sapporoans, but was not supported, nor opposed by the Yukidas. However, to keep the Seresians safe from these movements, and to keep the Ezoans safe from Seresian terrorism, Kenji decided to put the Seresians into designated, walled districts in Sapporo in 1808. Nobody could leave or enter these districts without official authorization. However, as the unrest among the Seresians was not tamed, and because Katsugan seemed the only one who could put an end to this danger, Kenji declared Katsugan the official leader of the Capital City Watch, in the night of 15 April 1809. This night became known as the Purge of Sapporo, and was the beginning of the notorious Purgation War, also known as the Steamlock War. In its first phase, lasting from 1809 to 1813, Ezo took care of all of its Seresian inhabitants. DPRK In 1812, a movement consisting of Seresians and Reynaerdians in Korea overthrew the Korean Government, and established a new nation called the Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK), situated in northern Korea, as a means of establishing peace between the Seresians and the Reynaerdians. They got notable support from Manchuria, who were also willing to stop the war. However, as the rest of the Seresians were not willing to give in to their forgiving brothers, the Yukidan Army of Ezo and Japan would not relent as well. The Yukidan Army declared war on the DPRK in 1813, right after the Purge of Ezo was completed, and as attack on land from southern Korea did not prove enough to end the DPRK, the Yukidans landed their ships on the coast of China, near the capital city Kaifeng, which was treatened heavily by the DPRK. The Yukidans established a defensive perimiter on the coast around the Yellow and Bohai seas, and moved towards Manchuria. However, the Manchurians would not allow to let the Yukidans through, in order to defeat the DPRK. Thus, war was declared on them, and the Yukidans dug through the defences of Manchuria, and went to the norhtern border of the DPRK. In 1815, the DPRK was overwhelmed by Yukidan airship bombardments. The war with Manchuria continued until their surrender in 1819. China campaign The Seresian answer to the unrelentingness of the Yukidan Army came when they invaded China in 1819. By the time all armies in Manchuria had regrouped, the Seresians had moved the Chinese front 50 kilometres to the east, and in 1821, half of China was conquered. It costed the Yukidans until 1924 to liberate China, after which they proceded towards Seresia. Progress of the war When commencing the invasion of Seresia in 1824, the Yukidans asked for assistance of Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Belarus, Poland, the Scandinavian Empire and the Persian Empire. In order to assist, all of these country would need military access through Sovyet Russia, but willing to gain what seemed to be so important to the Reynaerdians, Soviet leader Sergey Gagarin denied access. Persia, not having a tactical position to actively fight Russia, refused to go to any further means of persuading Russia, but the European countries, as well as the Scandinavian ones, engaged into war at once. The Norwegians and the Fins invaded northern Russia under leadership of Yonathan Nordraak, the Austrians were needed in the Balkans to protect the Serbs from the Russians from Soviet Yugoslavia, and the Germans, Poles, and Belarusians formed one army under leadership of German chancellor Otto von Bismarck in name of the German Emperor, which was thus generally called the German Army. As the Yukidans invaded Seresia from the East, so did the Soviets from the West, not proceding very fast, as they were also trying to fend of the Germans and Scandinavians. However, the Yukidans didn't bother to slow down, and in 1860, the Amaterasu-class airships, which became notorious, were completed in the airdocks of Ezo. Four were built, named after the four holy guardians of the four cardinal directions: the Seiryū (青竜, ''Azure Dragon), the Byakko (白虎, White Tiger), the Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise; ''lit.: ''Black Warrior) and the Suzaku (朱雀, Vermillion Bird). One, the Suzaku, was destroyed in its dock Hakodate a secret Seresian mission, before it even was armed and manned. The other three arose from Sapporo (Byakko), Wakkanai (Genbu) and Kushiro (Seiryū), and flew to Seresia in two months. They were the biggest Reynaerdian airships ever built, and they had taken their time to become that way, as their construction had commenced in 1820. As a result, technology onboard was limited, the steam engines still being powered by coal instead of kerosine, onboard communication happening through speaking tubes and mechanical signalling, but the communications centre, in the gondola, was upgraded so that cable telephones were installed to contact the ships captain on top of the hull, and the newest form of communication, radiotelegraphy, was also installed in order to contact ground bases. The three ships rained obliteration on the Seresian land, and let the state-of-the-art steam-powered airplanes take care of the Seresian countermeasures. Battle was fought in the air as much as it was on the ground, and it was in 1878 that the captured area of the Yukidans was so big that it could go forth independently. As a result, the Empire took their hands of the war, and the Seresian War continued between the Yukidan Colony of Eastern Seresia and Seresia on one side, and between Soviet Russia and Seresia on the other. It was because of the independence of the Colony, and because the Russians had driven the Germans and the Scandinavians some kilometres backwards, that the western allied forces suggested a peace treaty, which was signed by the Russians. Aftermath Until 1914, the Colonials and the Russians had been fighting and conquering the Seresians, after which they completely eradicated the latter, thus meeting eachother in the middle of the country. This clash of borders would lead to the building of the Seresian Wall and the no-man's land around it, and later to first World War.